The present invention relates to bone augmentation apparatus and techniques and more particularly to apparatus and method for bone augmentation utilized anywhere in the body. In one example, in dentistry, the technique is comprised of inserting an anti-rotational core plug which is swaged into place, whereupon an implant is counter-sunk into the core plug which is formed of a material that promotes bone growth such as 1) autogenesis. 2) cadaver (synthetic) and a combination thereof.
There are a number of situations requiring implantation of a prosthesis. As one particular example, when it becomes necessary to remove a diseased tooth, it is typically replaced with a prosthesis. Conventional techniques do not utilize an autogenesis, cadaver, and synthetic member employed in the manner of the present invention.
The present invention is characterized by comprising method and apparatus for eliminating such inordinate delays, deficiency and failure to obtain an optimum cavity shape and further providing a technique in which bone growth is promoted and one in which the conventional procedure is greatly simplified and which is more predictable in shape and density. The present invention is characterized by comprising a technique which utilizes a core plug having a mushroom-like shape with a tapered body portion having an integral head portion of larger diameter. The core plug is formed of a suitable material, such as cadaver bone, a mixture of synthetic bone with osteogen or hatogens. The core plugs are formed in a plurality of sizes or are xe2x80x9cCAD CAMxe2x80x9d cut (i.e., xe2x80x9ccustom cutxe2x80x9d) according to the scan of an orifice from which the diseased tooth has been removed or to fit a pre-existing cavity.
The bone core plugs are swaged into place and preferably have a fluted, or grooved, convex periphery to prevent rotation of the core plug and to assure a firm force-fit within the cavity. A prosthesis can be counter-sunk into the core plug. The core plug promotes bone growth, and integrates into the bone, thus providing an excellent site for replacement prosthesis, which is far superior to any conventional device or method.
The current deficiencies encompass both function and esthetic. The present invention provides a stable platform for predictable achievement of support for implants.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for providing bone implants utilizing novel core plugs to add girth to bone in severe atropical bone areas.
Another object of the present invention is to provide bone implants using novel core plugs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide bone implants utilizing novel core plugs which promote bone growth.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide method and apparatus for providing implants utilizing a technique which completes the entire implant operation on site within a dental office and requiring only one visit.